memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Uncertain Logic
Blurb :Years ago, Jonathan Archer and T'Pol helped unearth the true writings of Vulcan's great philosopher Surak, bringing forth a new era of peaceful reform on Vulcan. But when their discovery is seemingly proven to be a fraud, the scandal threatens to undo a decade of progress and return power to the old, warlike regime. Admiral Archer, Captain T'Pol, and the crew of the investigate with help from their Vulcan allies, but none of them suspect the identity of the real mastermind behind the conspiracy to reconquer Vulcan–or the price they will have to pay to discover the truth. '' :''Meanwhile, when a long-forgotten technological threat re-emerges beyond the Federation's borders, Captain Malcolm Reed of the attempts to track down its origins with help from his old friend "Trip" Tucker. But they discover that other civilizations are eager to exploit this dangerous power for their own benefit, even if the Federation must pay the price! Summary The Endeavour crew expose an attempt by Vulcan anti-revisionist leader Professor T'Nol to plant false evidence that Vulcan First Minister Kuvak is a disguised human. Despite the movement being discredited, T'Nol is contacted by someone with similar ideals. The Pioneer has an encounter with the Ware, the automated repair stations the Enterprise crew once encountered. They attempt to liberate two of the people captured as "processors" but Ware battleships attack the Pioneer and retrieve them. Tobin Dax chooses to remain on Vulcan so Reed convinces Tucker to sign on as Pioneer's chief engineer, using the alias Philip Collier. This results in Mayweather learning of his continued survival. Vulcan researchers Skon and Semet discover that the Kir'Shara held in storage is a fake, resulting in factions who support the views of the old High Command accusing Archer and T'Pol of fabricating its discovery. Starfleet and Vulcan personnel work out how the substitution was made and track down High Command loyalist Zadok. Zadok self-destructs his base, killing several of his allies, to destroy the evidence. Kimura is badly injured in the explosion and left permanently disabled. The mastermind behind both Zadok and T'Nol is revealed to be V'Las, who makes a public broadcast calling for a return to High Command doctrines. He launches a missile attack on the home of Skon and his wife T'Rama, who have been sheltering the Starfleet personnel, then captures Archer and T'Pol, intending to brainwash them into admitting to the "fraud". Mayweather and an away team are left on Vanot, a world that recently acquired the Wares. Here, they are being run by industrialist Daskel Vabion, who is willingly sacrificing members of society who will not be missed to them. He forces the Starfleet personnel to take him in search of the Ware's creators but instead they find the Pebru, a race who have been distributing the Wares as payment for their own "gifts". Mayweather is plugged into a Ware drone ship but, with help from Vabion, Tucker finds a way to waken first him and then the other "processors", deactivating all the Wares in Pebru space. The Essex pays a visit to the Deltans, where the crew suffer the pains of experiencing their heightened sexuality. However, they come to the Deltans' rescue when many of their number are abducted by Orion slavers, although the incident causes Devna to doubt her people's ideals. T'Nol, disenchanted by V'Las' brutality and hypocrisy, warns the Endeavour crew of an attempt to destroy the ship and reveals their location, but is killed by Zadok. Tobin corrects the sabotage and a Starfleet team recovers Archer, T'Pol and the true Kir'Shara, which V'Las had intended to alter to reflect his own ideology, but V'Las escapes. Sato accepts a proposal from Kimura, Skon and T'Rama's son Sarek is born and Archer is promoted to Starfleet chief of staff, but Vabion remains determined to gain control of the Wares as the search for their creators continues. References Characters ; :Benedetta Alonzo • Bernard Bragen • Curry • Elizabeth Cutler • Pamela Janley • Aranthanien ch'Revash • Takashi Kimura • Sascha Money • Pedro Ortega • Phlox • Michel Romaine • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Bayani Valmar ; :Yasmin Achrati • Olivia Akomo • Clifton Detzel • Bodor chim Grev • Julia Guzman • Karthikeyan • Ediz Kemal • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Therese Liao • Travis Mayweather • Prentis Morrow • Katrina Ndiaye • Malcolm Reed • Reynaldo Sangupta • Regina Tallarico • Charles Tucker III (Philip Collier) • Valeria Williams • Sandra Yuan Bergmann • ; :Ahn Chung-hee • Miguel Avila • Morgan Kelly • Mazril • Steven Mullen • Caroline Paris • Bryce Shumar Melina ; :Silash ch'Gesrit • Resthenar sh'Prenni ; :Jonathan Archer • • Samuel Gardner • Finirath ch'Mezret • Kulef nd'Orelag • Marcus Williams • Hravishran th'Zoarhi Askwith • Maxwell Forrest • Uttan Narsu • Ketai Shosetsu • Menteshay th'Zaigrel ; :Kuryala • Mod'hira • Pelia • Serima • Tanla ; :Haroun al-Rashid • Danica Erickson • Flint (Willem Paul Abramson • Akharin) D.F. Black • Zefram Cochrane • Flint (Jerome Drexel • Wilson Evergreen • Jacques Tarrant) • Charlemagne Hua • Emiko Kimura • Hideto Kimura • Juan Marquez • Paul Mayweather, Sr. • Davida Rossi • Mary Shelley • Parvati Shumar • Stefania • Sun Tzu • Albert Tucker ; :Nimthu • Rethne ; :Devna • Ronem-Kob • Anoben-Lot • Rilas • Parrec-Sut • Ziraine D'Nesh • Maras • Navaar ; :Garep • Govar • Zixin ; :Hatior Daus • Pevrat Hemracine • Ganler Nibar • Najola Rehen • Daskel Vabion • Bantik Weroz • Urwen Zeheri Fetul ; :Kuvak • L'Resen (T'Salan) • Sarek • Semet • Skon • Sokanis • Somnel • Soreth • Soval • Stom • • Surel • T'Faral • T'Nol • T'Pau • T'Rama • T'Rin • T'Sess • • T'Zhae • Torac • Tozek • V'Las • Vokas • Zadok Semorn • Surak • T'Kea of Mond • T'Maran • T'Melis • T'Melis • T'Ruun • Tolaris • Venast ; :Tobin Dax ( ) • Iloja of Prim • Jofirek • Temos Allah • • Chai-hawra • Lela Dax • Dular Garos • • Laocoön • • Mettus • Milayn • Mindlen • Mraak-twao • • Pehle Retab • Sartorix • Talok • Vaneel Starships and vehicles :ambulance skimmer • Andorian shuttle • Balduk destroyer • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( light cruiser) • houseboat • ( battleship) • ( ) • ( ) • (Orion transport) • Shuttlepod One • skimmer • ( courier) • ( ) • ( light cruiser) • (Menaik commerce vessel) • ( battlecruiser) • Ware battleship • Ware control ship • Ware seeder ship • ( courier) aircraft • bicycle • ( ) • electric car • (J-class freighter) • Illyrian science vessel • Romulan holoship • Tellarite freighter • Wisp ship • Xindi superweapon • ( ) Locations :Delta IV (Ambhat City) • Delta V (Iatu Vista Station) • drydock • Earth (Amsterdam • California (Fort Baker; San Francisco Bay; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco • Sausalito Harbor, Sausalito) • Federation Executive Building, Paris) • Kyraw homeworld • Lta • Nevasa • spacedock • Starbase 8 • V2292 Ophiuchi system • Vanot (Great Ancient Hold • Stone Valley Hold) • (Burning Lake • Irinthar Mountains • Kel Province • Sas-a-shar desert • ShiKahr (Administration Tower • ShiKahr Central Hospital • Vulcan Science Academy Museum) • TesKahr (TesKahr Central Hospital) • Vulcan Space Central) • Ware hub complex • Ware repair station • Ware trading post Alpha Centauri III • Andoria • Andorian system (Alrond) • Arken • Cardassia • Carrea • Cloud whale homeworld • Delphic Expanse • Denobula • Earth (North Africa • Rome • Sapporo, Hokkaido) • Earth Outpost Station • Kandari sector • Kreetassa • Epsilon Fornacis (Malur) • Gliese 229 • Illyria • Orion constellation • P'Jem (listening post) • Pebru homeworld • Rigel • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sauria (M'Tezir) • Starbase 12 • T'Khut • TeMenaik • • Underland • Vega colony • Vulcan (Dycoon • Mount Seleya • T'Karath Sanctuary • Vulcan's Forge) Races and cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Cardassian • Deltan • Denobulan • Human (British • Centaurian • Earther • English • Filipino • French • Immortal • Italian • Nubian • Sudanese • Terran) • Kyraw • Malurian • Menaik • Orion • Pebru • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Trill (Trill symbiont) • unnamed races and cultures • Vanotli • Vertian • Vulcan • Ware Agaron • Andorian (Alrondian) • Antaran • Balduk • Carreon • cloud whale • Hebitian • Human (Augment • Greek) • Illyrian • Klingon • Kreetassan • Lorillian • Rigelian • Risian • Romulan (Rom'ielln) • Suliban • Tyrellian • Underlander • Wisp • Xindi States and organizations :Abramson Industries • Andorian Imperial Guard • Anti-revisionist movement • Clan Hgrtcha • Confederacy of Vulcan • Deltan Union • European Alliance • Federation Starfleet • High Command loyalist • Orion Syndicate • police • Raldul alignment • reasoning force • S'chn T'gai family • Section 31 • Smithsonian Orbital Annex • Starfleet Command • Syrrannite • UESPA • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Council • Vulcan Planetary Security • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Service • Ware task force • Worldwide Automatics Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Earth Cargo Service • Mental Integrity Coalition • Obsidian Order • Planetarist movement • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Sundered • Terra Prime • Three Sisters • United Earth Starfleet • Vulcan High Command • Warp Five program Ranks and titles :academician • administrator • admiral • aedile • agent • aide • ambassador • antiquarian • apprentice • archaeologist • armory officer • assassin • assistant chief engineer • astronomer • atmospheric scientist • author • businessman • captain • chief • chief adviser • chief cybernetic engineer • chief engineer • chief executive • chief inquisitor • chief medical officer • chief of staff • chief political advisor • climatologist • combat officer • combat specialist • commander • commanding officer • commentator • commodore • communications officer • consultant • cook • corporal • councillor • crewman • crewman second-class • crime lord • cryptographer • cyberneticist • debate champion • defector • detective • dictator • diplomat • director • doctor • emissary • engine tender • engineer • engine tender • ensign • Federation Commissioner of Foreign Affairs • field agent • field medic • finance minister • first officer • flag officer • flight controller • forger • gunman • harem-mistress • helmsman • historian • hunter-fighter • industrialist • inquisitor • intelligence agent • interim chief engineer • inventor hero • investigator • journalist • junior admiral • juror • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • linguist • magician • magistrate • major • manufacturer • mariner • mathematician • matriarch • mayor • medic • mentor • news scribe • newscaster • officer • operator • paramedic • philologist • philosopher • pilot • pirate • • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • priestess • prime minister • Prime Minister of the Deltan Union • professor • • public speaker • reporter • researcher • roommate • scholar • science officer • scientist • second-in-command • security chief • security director • security officer • senior admiral • senior officer • sensei • sensor specialist • shipmaster • slave • • sleper agent • soldier • specialist • spy • subaltern • subcommander • subdirector • sublieutenant • superior officer • surgeon • teacher • technician • terrorist • theoretical physicist • thief • time traveler • trader • vault guard • vegetarian • vendor • Vulcan Administrator • Vulcan First Minister • warlord • warrior Science and technology :abdominal pouch • acceleration damper • adrenaline • agriculture • air filtration system • airlock • amputation • android • animal • antenna • antidepressant • antideuterium assembly • antimatter • aquiline • archaeology • articulation frame • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • asteroid • atmosphere • atom • automated repair station • automaton • avaihh lli vastam • awakening protocol • battery • beam generator • biochemistry • biograft • biology • bio-neural gel • bionic limb • bionic plasma • biosign • biped • blood • bomb • brain (cerebral cortex • frontal lobe • parietal lobe) • brain scanner • brainwashing • breathing mask • bullet • buzzer • calculating engine • camera • canine • captain's chair • carbon dioxide • carcinogenic aftereffects • catatonia • celsius • centimeter • central processor • chemical sensor • circuit • circulation fan • cloaking device • codebreaking • cognitive therapy • coma • communications array • communicator • computer • computer science • concussion • • conditioning conduit • conduit • containment pressure • control chip • control console • control key • cooling fin • core module • corvid • cryogenics • cutting beam • cybernetics • data core • data drive • database • deflector shield • delta radiation • depersonalization • depression • desk monitor • deuterium • deuterium command processor • deuterium flow • deuterium injector conduit • deuteron • dilithium • dilithium matrix • disease • DNA • docking collar • • drought • drug • eardrum • ecology • electrocution • electromagnetic field • electromagnetic storm • electronic • elevator • emitter • energy • engine • engram • epidermal cell • EVA gear • • explosive • • fail safe security system • feather • feedback pulse • field symmetry • fire • firearm • fluorine • fog • forensics • fur • gas • gas giant • genetics • geometry • gravity • gun • hair • hallucination • heart • helium • hemodialysis • high-resolution display • hologram • holographic camouflage technology • hormonal supplement • hormone • hostform • hour • hover-drive module • hull plating • humanoid • hydrogen-fluorine • hypospray • ice • impulse engine • inertial cancellation field • inertial damper • injector • inoculation • insect • intercom • • invasive mind probe • ischemic stroke • isotope • keyboard • kidney • kinetic energy • injector synchronization • K-type star system • level six cyclone • life support • lift rotor • lightning • lobotomy • long-range sensor • loudspeaker • lung • magnetic containment • magnetic field • magnetic flux • maintenance drone • Malurian mask • mammalian • mathematics • matter • medical sensor • medication • medicine • metallurgical analysis • meter • microbe • micrometer • micronebula • microphone • millimeter • • mineral • mining • minute • missile • molecular encoding • monitor • moon • motion sensor • monotreme • movie box • muscle • mutation • nacelle fin • narcotic • nerve • neural circuitry • neural computer • neural interface • neural processor • neurochemical • neuroleptic • neurostimulator • news screen • non-corporeal lifeform • nuclear • nuclear weapon • orbit • osteogenic brace • oxygen mask • parietal stimulation • quadruped • Pa'nar Syndrome • parasite • parsec • particle • particle beam • particle rifle • particle weapon • phase cannon • phase pistol • phase weapon emitter • phased nadion energy • phased nadion pulse beam • pheromone • photonic torpedo • physical therapy • pill • planet • plant • plasma • plasma conduit • plasma injector • pocket telescope • poison • polarized hull plating • pregnancy • pressure sensor • processor • propeller • prosthetic • psionic • psychoactive drug • psychosis • pulse • radial artery • radiation • radiation shield • radio • radio-frequency tag • radioisotope • rain • reactant temperature • reactor buffer • reactor core • replicator • reverse-engineering • robot • robotic arm • rocket • rogue planet • Romluan mind probe • root • scale • scanner • scanner table • scanning beam • science • searchlight • security camera • sedative • sedative gas • sensor • sensor probe • shield generator • shields • shower • sidearm • skin oil • snow • software engineering • sonic sensor • star • star system • status light • sternum • stimulant • storm cycle • stroke • stun grenade • sublight • subspace • subspace amplifier • subspace radio • subspace relay • subspace transceiver • sulfur dioxide • support sac • surgery • technology • telepathy • telescope • tentacle • therapy • thermal regulation circuit • thermal sensor • thruster • thruster array • time • time code • timer • titanium • torpedo tube • translation model • translocation • translucent polymer sac • transporter • transporter interference field • transporter wave guide • trigger pulse • turbolift • ulnar artery • umbilical • ungulate • universal translator • V'hral • Venus drug • Venusian • vermiform • viewscreen • vulpine • Ware armor • Ware automated orbital drone • Ware collar • Ware control bracelet • Ware mining drone • Ware satellite • Ware security sentry • Ware surface complex • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • warp nacelle • warp reactor • weapon of mass destruction • weather • wheelchair • wing cannon • xenomedicine • X-ray Dates and events :1905 • 2058 • 2110 • 2139 • 2143 • 2152 • 2154 • 2160 • 2163 • 2164 • 20th century • 21st century • April • autumn • • Bronze Age • day • Denobulan-Antaran Wars • Earth-Romulan War • February • January • June • March • May • millenia • month • Vertian crisis • Vulcan-Romulan War • War of All Holds • Ware crisis • World War III • Xindi incident Other references :12 Angry Men • access code • adventure serial • anchor • Andorian genders • anteroom • antideuterium • apartment • apprentice's torc • archipelago • architecture • ark • armor • art • art gallery • avocado • Babel Conference • badge • bazaar • birth record • birthday • blackmail • blueprint • book • bridge • briefing room • bulkhead • bulldog • • cabana • cactus • calligraphy • camouflage • capital city • Cardassian language • cargo container • cargo hold • cart • carving • Casablanca • catacomb • caving • charity • ceremonial banner • chastity • chess • Chinese finger puzzle • chorus • cider • cigar • civil rights • civil war • • clothing • coal • cocoa • codes of cooperation • coffee shop • coin • colony • command processor bay • communications • Conflagration • Core of Creation • corporation • corridor • couch • coup d'état • courtyard • cream • cthia • cushion • dagger • dahr-trashan • dance • data archive • The Day the Earth Stood Still • death certificate • debate house • decade • decontamination bay • Deltan language • diplomacy • distress call • district • docudrama • dog • economy • elephant • elite lineage • emotion • empathy • empire • engineering • English language • execution • exile • extinction • fabrication center • factory • first aid kit • first contact • fish • fishing • flagship • flock • flower • flowerpot • forgery • fortress • fountain • Frankenstein's monster • fruit • funeral • gambling • gazelle • ghost story • giant • glass • glisp • glove • Godzilla • government • grass roots • ''gueaa''-dancing • guerrilla warfare • guest room • gymnastics • hacking • hail • halovaya • hammer • hangar • hat • healing trance • highway • history • holy war • homework • homicide • honeycomb • hornet • horse • hospital • hotroom • hull • hut • ice-bore • identification card • IDIC • Infinite Oneness • island • isolation chamber • Japanese language • jilazi • kahs-wan • karaoke • katra • Kir'Shara • kiss • klaxon • knife • kwieekawn • laboratory • ladder • language • lash • Latin • launch bay • law • library • linguistics • lion • logic • magic • manta ray • map • marathon • marionette • marriage • meat • meditation • mess hall • metal • migration • military • military contract • mind meld • mirror • mole people • money • mountain • mountain climbing • mountaineering • movie • movie night • movie serial • museum • mushroom • music • myth-play • napkin • nation-state • nuclear war • nursery • ocean • Old High Vulcan • orgy • Orion language • osmotic eel • Our Man Flint • outpost • painting • paper • parley • parlor • pastry • pear • pen • penthouse • pepper • performance art • pet • petal • philosophy • photograph • pilgrimage • pillow • pincer maneuver • pink skin • pipe • ''pla''-berry • The Planet of the Undead • plaque • plastic • playing cards • pneumatic tram tube • poem • poetry • poetry jam • poker • politcs • poll • pon farr • pontoon • population control • pot • prejudice • press conference • privacy curtain • private journal • Project Aedilis • propaganda • public forum • puppet • pussycat • puzzle • quarters • radio serial • Raiders from the Underland • • rebellion • recital • ready room • religion • robe • rock • rock jockey • root code • rope • sash • sandstone • saucer section • school • school transcript • science station • script • sculpture • secondary hull • security footage • sensor monitoring bay • sermon • Shendurian stingvine • shrapnel • shrine • sickbay • Siktir • silk • slavery • sling • ''snel'' bug • song • space boomer • spear • speciesism • spectacles • Starfleet uniform (2160s) • statue • stick • stock • storage vault • study vault • Stump the Philosopher • suicide • supply depot • Surak's Analects • tactical station • • The Teachings of Surak • telepathic mating bond • temple • terrorism • ''to'tsu'k'hy'' neuropressure hold • tool • torture • toy • treason • tree • Trill language • trousers • Tumodian lamprey • tunic • Turkish language • Undertroll • university • vampire • vegetable • viewslit • vine • Vulcan calligraphy • Vulcan lyre • wallflower • warehouse • warhorse • warrant • warship • wasabi chili dip • water polo • wedding • week • weightlifting • wind chime • wood • workstation • wrestling • wrist restraints • xenophobia • zh • ziggurat • zombie Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from January 6 to June 29 in 2165. Production history Related stories *''Enterprise'''s encountered the automated repair station in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Dead Stop" *The recovery of the Kir'Shara and the events surrounding it were depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise episodes "The Forge", "Awakening", " " *Tobin Dax's meeting with Iloja of Prim was mentioned in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode " ". Connections Images UncertainLogic Vulcan German.jpg|Planet Vulcan (German edition) UncertainLogic DKyr.jpg|''D'Kyr''-class starships UncertainLogic Suurok.jpg|''Suurok''-class starship External links * * Author's Annotations Category:Books Category:ENT novels